Dreamin'
by Seriously-questionmarkhere
Summary: Orihime is sweet dreamer, but also the school outcast. She lost her friends and family over an accident and a rumor, later she gave up on her life. Later she met a friend in her dreams and in her little world, and she is starting to get back on her feet, but there are people that make sure that won't happen... (Contains Bit Supernatural and Adventure to)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this is me with my weird story ^^ I got** **an idea for IchiHime story so I did it (: Yay this is my first try so please tell me what you tink... I knew about the dream stuff long time and I finally decided to do it soo yeah ^^**

**(c) Tite Kubo :)  
**

* * *

_She sat in an empty field with long green grass and a blue sky with no clouds to block the sun which was shining upon her. She looked up to the sky and shielded her eyes from sun light. _

"_Ah, hello Mr. Sun!" Orihime greeted the object in the sky happily._

_She stood up and dusted her white sleeves dress witch reached just below her knees and looked around, there was nobody there, not a single spirit. Then she drank in the place, it was beautiful. The grass was green and was long enough to reach her waist, the field continued as far as she could see, she spun around happily enjoying the surroundings and then it hit her…_

**Beep..! Beep..! Beep..!**

"Wha..?" Orihime rose up from her bed as soon as she heard the beeping "Oh…"

The disappointment in her voice was undeniable. It was Monday and she had to go to school. She did not enjoy Mondays. Or Tuesdays, Wednesdays, or Thursdays. She kind of tolerated Fridays only because after a horrific five day week she got some time away from the bullies; well that is if she never met anyone from school…

Orihime rose from her bed and started her ordinary daily routine …

Oh God she was SO late, she fell behind her schedule because she started day dreaming about robots while eating her breakfast. Now she was running as fast as she could, the school was just around the corner, she fasten her pace in sake of herself.

Flash of orange…

A small squeak…

Time slowing down for two people...

And Carrot tops crashing.

"O-o-oh gosh! I'm so sorry! I was late so I was running..! A-and I didn't look where I was going! I'm really sorry! I didn't mean to do that…" Orihime started but was cut off by friendly voice

"I'm okay, how about you, Are you okay?" A voice that definitely belonged to a guy asked tenderly

"Y-yeah, I'm so sorry" Orihime squeaked.

"It's really okay" The stranger said stretching out his arm in offer to help her stand up "So what's your name?" He asked kindly

"O-Orihime Inoue" The clumsy redhead took the stranger's hand and blushed.

"I'm Ichigo Kurosaki, pleased to meet ya' Inoue" He smiled and pulled Orihime up "I'm a new student, could you help me out?"

"Sure… what do you need help with?" Orihime asked staring at Ichigo

"Well pretty much everything, maybe you could lead me to the main office?"

"U-umm… Sure" The red head squeaked "You go inside the building and then go straight"

"Thanks Inoue, see you around" He smiled as Orihime ran in the building.

As soon as she crossed the door way she was inside a huge mass of teenagers pushing and screaming at each other's, she hated school, she used to love that place at the beginning of the year, - she wasn't a queen bee, she wasn't a girl that ever body knew. She had few friends and she was completely satisfied with that. But later some popular girls started spreading nasty rumors about her and few weeks later she was left with nothing, half of school talked about her as she was nasty horrible person. Other half just ignored her, like she wasn't there.

"Oh! Look who's here! Out little ugly, ugly Orihime~" She heard a voice sing

"Pff I don't think that she should exit her house." Another voice added

Orihime didn't turn around to see who it was. She just continued to walk with her eyes on the floor. It hurt a lot when she was bullied by other students, but she didn't shove it one bit because that would only make it worse…

"Common! Shove us your ugly face you bitch!" She heard a voice said from behind her. Then someone grabbed her arm and pulled Orihime towards them. "There it is, your ugly mug!"

Loly grinned she stretched her hand with shiny bracelets to pull Orihime's hair but the bell started ringing just in time.

**DING..! DING..! DING..!**

"Tsk, you got lucky, you piece of crap" Loly snarled and whipped of the hand on Orihime's shoulder, "Don't think we are done just yet!"

Loly left, heading to class with her friends. Orihime just sighted sadly and went to her Home Class. She took her seat. She sat alone, she wasn't the only one sitting alone, but she was only one _alone_. Nobody sat in front of her either. Only thing she liked about her seat that she sat next to the window.

"Okay! You little people take your seats! Time for attendance!" Teacher entered the room loudly, she started naming people one by one.

"Senna"

"Here"

"Keigo"

"Here!"

"Orihime"

"…"

"Orihime!" This time Teacher yelled louder

"A-ah! Yes?" Orihime was awoken by her teaches yelling.

Teacher sighted and continued to take attendance. Few giggles and whispers rolled through the classroom. Orihime ignored them and continued to stare through the window.

When teacher finished taking attendance she said something that got everyone's attention

"Class we have a new student in our class! His name is Kurosaki Ichigo. Please treat him with respect!" Teacher yelled out

Orihime stared at the door like everyone else when it opened and a new person entered. It took few seconds for Orihime to realize where she had seen the person standing in front of the class before.

Ichigo scanned the classroom and when his and Orihime's eyes met he smiled at her. She looked at him for one second, then she turned into a deep shade of pink and turned her head towards the window again.

"So Kurosaki-san, where do you want to sit?" The teacher asked "Pick any seat anywhere."

The whole class went mute, but only for one second, after that everyone was waving to Ichigo to sit next to them. Few girls were squeaking and trying to get the attention of a new cool student.

"Hey Ichigo why don't you sit next to me?" Called voice of a female. Ichigo turned his head to see who it was. It was girl, Senna, her name was sewed into her school uniform Jacket. She was kind of pretty. She had Black-Purple spiky hair tied into ponytail, her eyes were yellow-brown and looking into his. "Common!" She winked at him as she rose a bit from her chair.

**SLAM! **

The teacher slammed a huge book on her desk "Silence! How about we let Ichigo himself decide where he will sit" She said viewing the classroom. Senna winked at Ichigo again. And he started heading towards the fourth row, when Senna moved to another of the desk she was sitting at to give more room to an attractive guy who she thought was going to sit next to her. But then her smile immediately disappeared when Ichigo passed her and was heading to the end of the classroom, then her face turned into mixture of anger and confusion when Ichigo sat down next to a person she hated the most. Orihime Inoue.

"Okay! Now you guys have some learning to do! Your eyes only on me or the board!" Teacher yelled.

A few whispers went through the classroom and quieted down when Teacher started yelling at one of the students for talking.

"Hey again" Ichigo smiled at Orihime

"H-Hey" Orihime blushed

"What's wrong?" Ichigo asked "If you don't want me to sit here I could ask our teacher for a new seat.." But was cut off by Orihime "N-no! It's just the fact that someone wants to sit next to me is…"

"Is?"

"Is strange…"

"Oh really? Why?"

"W-well it's just-"Orihime was cut off by the yelling teacher

"OKAY! IF YOU GUYS WON'T SHUT UP YOU'LL ALL HAVE TO SERVE DETENTION!" She yelled of top of her lungs and all class went mute.

Orihime was staring at the board. And Ichigo was glancing at Orihime with a confused look…

* * *

**I didn't intend to make the Senna one of the bad guys... Well I kinda did but I didn't had anyone else to plat the role, I know I know, Menoly could be it but I figured it to be just to plain... I am planning to put her in here later :P So please review I really appretiate your opinion I don't care what it is... I just wanna know. And I will try to imporve my writing soooo Gimme time plyz :/ Thank you!Don't forget to Review! (If you think I did something seriously wrong just correct me :P)*puppy eyes***

**-Tea  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey (: Finaly done with Chapter two! And thank you for reading chapter one! I'm really glad that people are interested in my story, belive me. I couldn't put a dream part in this chapter but it will be in next chapter :) Enjoy! **

* * *

"How cute we are?" Loly said concentrating more on the tiny mirror she was holding in her palm than at her angry friend, "Well that isn't new…" She winked at her reflection.

"No!" Senna sent a glance angry enough to get Loly's attention "It's the little freak show!"

"Huh? What did she do? I mean I thought that we had her lying completely low, we made her a total zero!"

"Uh yeah, she found a 'friend'"

"So?"

"SO!? He is cute! And he's already popular with lots of girls!"?

"Well maybe he likes her, do you know?"

"Uh yeah. I definitely do," Senna said sarcastically.

"So he likes zeros?"

"Or boobs," Senna suggested but Loly didn't really pay much attention. "Hmm…"She smirked "How about if she would be a negative one?"

Loly closed her mirror and stood up "Let's go~"

…

…

Ichigo was sitting at his Language arts class with some guy from soccer team he was talking about stuff his team do and that Ichigo should definitely join, he was acting like he cared,- he was nodding, saying simple words that would showed that he kind of cared what the guy was talking about but his thoughts were somewhere else.

"Do you know where the study materials are?"

"What?" Ichigo turned around to see a girl with purple-pink eyes and her black hair tied in high pony tails.

"Study materials. Like computers, dictionaries… You know." The girl smiled

Ichigo turned to a guy from soccer team who was just babbling for info on what's happening, but he wasn't there. Probably went to his friends to not to disturb Ichigo and the girl who was talking to him. Ichigo turned his head back to the pony-tail girl,-"Uh, ok. Thanks."

"No problem" She swallowed and took a step closer "By the way, _my_ name is Loly, Loly Aivirrne."

She said the word "my" stronger than the rest of the sentence, like she put more effort into extracting just one word from the rest "Ichigo, right?"

"Uh Yeah"

"I'm really glad that we met" She smiled and took one more step closer to Ichigo, her lavender perfume tickled his nostrils, he could tell it was expensive.

_Really _expensive...

Ichigo couldn't help stare at strange who he shared conversation with when she started lowering her upper body to his level but then the bell rang.

"Ah, boo"-Loly pouted childishly, but anyone could tell that the pout was definitely fake and was meant to show off that she can be child-like adorable.

"Oh well, talk to you later" She winked then spun around on her heel and took her seat which was in other row two seats behind Ichigo.

"Nice job, man!" His seating partner patted Ichigo's shoulder

"Thanks? What did I do exactly?"

"_Uh, duh_, the girl you just talked to was Loly"

"Yeah I know, she introduced herself, what's the big deal"

"She is totally into you!" The guy yelled and jumped up from his seat

"ASANO SIT DOWN!" Teacher yelled and threw a book at his head.

"OWWW Teacher-san!" Keigo Asano whined and took his seat. Ichigo chuckled slightly watching Teacher yell at his new friend.

…

…

As soon as Ichigo entered the lunchroom his eyes started scanning the room for bust red-head but it seemed that she wasn't here…

"Hey Ichi-"Girls voice called from behind but it was cut off by louder person yelling the same name.

"HEY ICHIGO~!" Ichigo turned around to see guy from Language Arts class running towards him,-

"Ichigo!" He called again

"Yeah?" Ichigo replied by moving out of the way of the running guy and letting him trip. "Keigo Asano, right?"

"Yeah! I'm so glad you remember my name! Wanna eat lunch with us?"

"I would like that, but no sorry."

"Eh?! Why?" Keigo practically screamed

"I need to find someone…"

"Who?" Keigo looked up

"A girl... I met her and I guess I just wanna talk to her"

"Oh I get it" Keigo smirked "its Loly isn't it?"

"W-what? No! It's someone else I met…"

"Huh? Who?"

"Orihime Inoue"

"What? Who do you want to talk to her?"

"I just do, do you know where she is?"

"Well all I know is that she eats lunch outside, that's all"

"Okay, thanks, see you" Ichigo said hurrying towards the door leaving confused Keigo lying on the floor and staring after Ichigo.

Loly watched everything carefully from the side, her hands were formed into tiny fists, her mouth was shut tight and eyes wide open. She wasn't missing anything and detail. When Ichigo said that he was looking for a girl he had met, she was sure he meant her. But when he said it _wasn't _her she got mad, and when it turned out he was after the freak show she was definitely out of control. What could he possibly want with her?! She took deep breath and walked past Keigo, stepping on his arm and ignoring him yell at her she marched to the table where she ate lunch with her friends.

Orihime used to love lunch time. She sat with her friends and chattered about random things like classes, cooking, who likes who… But everything changed. Now she sat alone behind a tree with a small book about stars in her hand a protein bar in abandoned next to her right side. She was trying to concentrate on her book but someone yelled her name from behind

"Yo, Inoue!" Orihime froze, she knew that she is probably gonna be made fun of and nobody was going to do anything about it, but something about the way that person called her name was different… It didn't sound mockingly or mean, it sounded _friendly… _She turned around to see who it was. Her eyes wined "K-Kurosaki kun?"

"Yeah" He smiled at her warmly "Mind if I'll eat lunch with you?"

"S-Sure" Orihime allowed her eyes to fall on Ichigo and when he met her gazes he blushed. He sat down beside her

"So Inoue… How come you are here alone?" He said and looked at her ten his eyes widened, - a dark shadow was casted on her face, her legs were clutched to her chest and arm warped around them. She whimpered a bit. "N-No! I didn't mean it like that! He jumped-up and waved his hands "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to!"

"It's okay" Orihime smiled and lifted her head from between her knees. Ichigo sighted and decided to chance the topic, he figured that he could ask later. "So Kurosaki-kun… Where did you transfer from?" Ichigo looked at her surprised, he didn't expect for her to break the silence.

"Huh? Oh! From Akita high, I lived in there, you know Akita" He smiled

"Oh" Orihime stared at him "So why did you move To Karakura?"

"Well I lived in Karakura when I was little but then my Dad decided that we needed new environment and we did it" He looked up and smiled and she smiled back. Ichigo was getting a feeling that they are going to become close friends.

…

…

"Yes. I have heard you first _ten times_" Senna said with exhausted voice "And it's not like he rejected you, that is kiiiiind of impossible."

"I still don't get it!" Loly screamed "Why would he want to talk with her!"

"Well now you know how I felt!"

"That's not the point!"

"He probably doesn't know about her." Senna winked "That's what I came up with…"

"Well he is new…" Loly sighted and relaxed a bit.

"See? And he doesn't know _yet_" Senna winked and brushed few strands of hair from Loly's forehead. "Now let's go grab my make-up bag and visit ladies room, stress is really bad for you, you know"

"Yeah sure…"

…

…

* * *

**When a story of a normal story writer gets an email that someone Favs/Follows/Reviews he smiles and acts normal. When someone Favs/Follows/Reviews my story I start jumping around like an idiot squeaking and making people around me wonder what is wrong with me :) _THANK YOU FOR READING AND THANK YOU IF YOU FAVED/FALLOWED/REVIEWED THIS STORY_ :))**

**:) Review Please (:**

**-Tea  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**SOOOO Sorry for taking SO long I had problem because I tried to make this longer...**

It was the end of the school day, every one were rushing home, - some were running, some were walking with they're friends, some were walking alone with they're eyes looking down, the point was, - everybody were rushing home accept few people who were still at their lockers, maybe few stayed after school and one tall black haired guy arguing with some teacher, but Ichigo had other things to pay attention to than a teacher yelling about some inappropriate tattoo, he was facing his biggest problem of his school-day, - little metal door. He forgot his combo. '_Great. Just fucking great.' _He to thought to himself, he was mad enough at himself enough to hit himself. Hard. People usually try to remember they're locker combo, if they know that they can't manage that they would write it down! Ichigo knew that, so why the hell haven't he done that?! He just sighted trying to stop his fist from colliding with piece of metal and digging through his memory looking for certain numbers but then his concentration was disturbed by someone

"Hello there, Ichigo Kurosaki" Came a clam voice from behind him.

Ichigo turned around to see a black haired male with blue eyes smiling at him "Huh..?" Ichigo stared at the stranger "O-Oh Hey" Ichigo shook his head to get his eyes of the stranger

"My name is Mizuiro Kojima, pleased to meet you" Mizuiro smiled even wider closing his eyes

"Nice to meet you to…" Ichigo came back to staring at shorter male.

"Keigo kept talking about you so I decided to meet you. And now I see that I picked great time to arrive" Mizuiro said while taking a glance at Ichigo's locker "Just go to the main office and ask them for help"

"Oh thanks" Ichigo smiled back at person he shard conversation with

"Well I gotta go now, if I won't hurry up Keigo will cause huge ruckus and get me in trouble to" Ichigo's new-made-friend said passing him "C'ya later"

"Uh Yeah, thanks"

…

…

"So here you go!" Smiled middle aged woman with brown hair tied in a bund "be careful, don't lose it!"

"I won't" Ichigo smiled back, - Who knew that getting is own locker combination was so much work!? He wasted almost 20 minutes and he needed to hurry up or else Yuzu would start fussing and his father would probably kick him through the door for being late. He ran to his locker as fast as possible wondering if there was some short cut to his house trough some valley, or maybe he could catch a bus…

…

…

Orihime Inoue picked up her books from her desk and stacked them evenly. A Sight. She was so tired, she was working hard. Really hard. Lots of exams were coming up very soon and she had to work hard, she was smart even if she didn't seem like it she was really smart and all credit went to endless studying and having _lots_ of free time. She carefully placed her books in her hand bag and headed forwards the door, just before closing the door she took a last glance at the classroom to make sure she didn't forget anything. She was forced to stay after school _again_, why did she do it? Because _someone _kept bothering her work and and she didn't get some important things written down and she really couldn't copy anyone else's notes... Orihime quietly closed doors behind her and started running towards the exit, she needed to hurry up and get back home, she had a ton of chores, plus homework she needed to start working on. She wished, she really really wished that things would be like one year ago… No! Four years ago! Yea… That would be so perfect! She smiled to herself and felt her eyes filling with tears but she immediately blinked them back.

...

…

He casted an eye and started running.

…

…

She opened her cell phone to see one missed call from a frie- person she knew. She was about to dial a certain number, but changed her mind soon after she noticed few numbers in the upper screen. She spent half an hour writing down few equations! She needed to run, fast. She had to do some serious chores…

…

…

_**SLAM!**_

"Owwie!"

"What the fu-!?" Ichigo was about to curse out loud, but then he noticed who he got into the accident, his angry frown morphed into and smile. He haven't seen her since lunch… His smile became even bigger when he remembered his short time with her, they talked about bunch of random topics, and she was shy, he figured that much. He also figured out that he only should try her cooking only if he wanted to visit a lady. A nice lady in a big building that smells like anesthetics and has statoscope hanging down from her neck…

"U-umm… Are you okay?" Her voice brought him back

"Yeah, how about you?" He smiled while stretching his arm to her.

"Y-yeah… I-I'm so sorry" She bushed as her hand took his and he pulled up

"It's ok." He laughter, she smiled weakly.

"So where do you live?"

"Wh-what?"

"W-well that's not what I meant!" He started when he realized how creepy he sounded _'Nice, dude, you sound like a freaking rapist!'_ "It's just that if you live somewhere like Minamikawase district we could walk together…"

"W-well I live in Sakurabashi s-so I guess that would work…" Her face sunk in even deeper shade of red

He couldn't help but stare. A girl like her could just say 'No' or call him rapist, or make up some excuse so she wouldn't have to walk with him, or just simply snarl at him and walk past him... But she didn't. She simply blushed and agreed to walk with him. He couldn't help but smile, she was so nice…

"Well let's get goin' then"

:..

..:

Two figures were walking besides each other. One was tall, muscular, he had short spiky hair whose color matched sunrays falling from the sky. Another one was a girl, shorter than her companion, she wasn't tall, but she wasn't short either. She had figure many would be jealous of.

"So, Inoue you live alone?" He looked at her

"Yea…"She nodded

"Why? Don't you have any relatives? And what about the budget?" He immediately regretted asking so many questions _'Nice, any girl would open up to a stranger she just met. Wanna ask name of her crush to? _

"U-Ummm well… I don't really know about my relatives, accept my aunt and my brother, we lived together, and my aunt sends me money for my rent and that kind of stuff…"

"Oh, I see…" He wanted to ask her about her brother but he decided that it was enough questions for the day

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow Kurosaki-kun" He gave her a questioning look "I have to take that way to get home" She pointed

"O-oh okay, s-see you later Inoue…" He waved to her and she waved back while running away _'U-u-uh n-nice j-job, it only works when girls does it' _He took a last glance at the running figure and started heading towards his own home.

:..

..:

Dark wooden doors were closed and simple brown shoes were sitting by them. Orihime's school uniform was replaced by simple pink skirt that reached just bit below her ankles and a dark pink T-shirt. Well… That was quite a day… She couldn't help but wonder about her new friend, she simply didn't get it… He was nice cool and sporty… So how come Loly or any other Ms./Mr. Popular haven't corrupted him yet? Oh well… Now about the laundry…

:..

..:

Ichigo was home. If he would have normal family he would be greeted with 'Welcome Home, Ichigo! How was your first day at school?" Or something like that. But he did not have normal family, so instead of nice 'Welcome Home' He was kicked into a wall

"YOU'RE LATE, ICHIGO!" Tall man with black spiky hair and beard yelled standing in front of his son with his arms on his hips.

"OW! WHAT THE HECK YOU OLD GOAT?!" Ichigo yelled back while rubbing spot on his head which was pulsing from pain. "I just forgot my locker Combination and it took time to get it again! AND WHAT KIND OF IMBECILE ATTACKS HIS OWN CHILD FOR BEING LATE FIFTEEN MINUTES?!" he was raging now.

Isshin was to continue thee pointless argument by noting that he was late (bit) more than fifteen minutes but soft and quiet voice interrupted them "Ichi-nii! Oto-san! Stop it or you won't get any dessert!" Two couples of eyes turned to direction from which the voice came from. They saw small girl with short blonde hair and loose dress standing in the middle of the hall, her hand were on her hips and a spatula in one of her hands. Isshin was first one to react to the girl

"Awww! My little Yuzu! A copy of my Masaki!" He cried out when he was flying towards his daughter

"Get away from her you Goat-Chin!" Adult male turned his head to the left but that a mistake, he received a powerful kick into his face and was thrown it to a wall

"Karin-san! You made Oto-san cry!" Yuzu patted her father's head as he was sobbing

"Tsk" Was all a petite little girl sad as she turned her back to the rest of family

Isshin was now hugging a huge wall-poster with a beautiful woman with bright hair smile who could warm up anyone's heart and a bunch of different flowers in her hands, he was (fake) crying and complaining about the behavior of they're children

"Oh my dear" He cried "Our son is uncontrollable and our own daughters treat me worse that nothing!"

"Oto-san! Come and eat" Yuzu tried to comfort her father as Karin and Ichigo took their seats and dug in to fresh made diner without waiting for other siblings and slightly nodding in approval of the food under they're noses .

Isshin quieted down after ten minutes and joined others in dinner

"So Ichigo, how was school" Yuzu asked sweetly while taking her seat

"Pretty good. Yours?"

"Ah! Yes it was really fun! I made a lot of new friends and everyone seems friendly!.." Yuzu went on…

:..

..:

"Good night!" Orihime Said cheerfully to her stuffed toys

:..

:..

"Good night, Ichi-nii!"

"Night, Ichigo "

"Night you two" He wished as two sisters left his room

..:

..:

…_The grass was green and was long enough to reach her waist, the field continued as far as she could see, she spun around happily enjoying the surroundings and then it hit her. She was alone. __**All alone**__. Not a single soul was here… Accept her, no birds chirping, and no bugs climbing or hiding in the grass… Bur she still felt like someone was watching her, __**stalking **__her… Then she remembered something from one of her classes: "…It's easier to catch your pray when it's in open area, somewhere where it can't hide in any bushes or disappear in the trees…" She started shivering, goose bumps appeared on her light skin. Then she heard some sound behind her, someone, no! __**Something **__was here, it was to quiet and sneaky to be a normal person, it was about ten feet away. Orihime's muscles were tense. She didn't look back she took a huge leap further into the grass and started running, but whoever it was, it was way faster than her_

_ "AHHHHHHHHHH!" _

_:.._

_..:_

**...As you see I failed bad me . Well I'll try harder next time ^^ And it's been a weird week...**_  
_

**So how did you like the dream part? And Ichigo has inner Sakura :D Kinda-ish...  
**

**Thanks for reading and please review! 3  
**

**`Tea  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello ans sorry for the delay and the short chapter :P  
I bet you'll like this chapter because it has been edited by... AN AWESOME B****ETA!  
(C) Tite Kubo **

* * *

She was worried, really worried. She called Orihime last night, so why haven't the red-head called back? She even made sure that the call was made after school, - when quiet vibrate was replaced by a regular ring-tone…Well maybe she got a new phone? No… Orihime wasn't good with technology, and she rarely used her cell, and it hadn't been that long. Maybe she lost it when it was set on vibrate? She quietly chuckled while she imagined the perky red-head looking for her phone which was vibrating under her couch, meanwhile the jumpy girl was looking under some pillows and pouting at 'little blue men'… Or maybe... Tips of her smile fell down and brown eyes darkened… Maybe she was still upset… Then again, who wouldn't be mad? Her best friend leaving her for God knows how long without a doubt. Dammit! She didn't care how long will take for her to say 'sorry' she was going to do it until she was forgiven. Then again, Orihime was like no other person she had ever knew. She ran her hand through dark hair and decided to call her friend again. She picked her cell and dialed slowly with her left hand. 'Attention passengers, the flight will begin soon, please take your seats, fasten your seatbelts and shut down all your electronics' instructions appeared on a screen, but Tatsuki Arisawa didn't pay any attention, she just powered down her phone and growled at the cast on her right arm. 'Tsk… I deserved it…'

..:

'Another nightmare' Orihime thought as strands of orange hair were pulled from a simple, faded pink hair-brush. She held the strands on her palm, when she cast a gaze on them, her eyes became darker and she squeezed the strands like they were all of her problems, and if she continued to try to compress them, they would disappear. But a minute after the orange locks were still in her hand, and all of the problems still in her life. As she left the bathroom the orange locks laid next to sink. Orihime closed the door quickly yet quietly and climbed down few stairs. Tonight, at about 4 AM she woke up covered in a cold sweat and heard her heart beating like she just ran a marathon, and the BEST part was that she couldn't go back to sleep. Well, at least she was alive and there was no monster after her. But there was another nightmare, her life and she couldn't wake up from that one. Or maybe she could. Orihime pressed one of her fingers to her pink lips and then pouted. After a minute she allowed an escape of a breath she was holding in and her face started changing color, - from dark pink to light porcelain.

..:

'I HATE HER! I HATE HER! I HATE HER!' Loly screamed in her mind and kicked a rock which was lying on the sidewalk. Why couldn't that rock be her? The rock was kinda like her… In a way, unfortunately she was bigger problem than the rock… She tried to kick her out of the way, but she kept reappearing! Gosh! Such a pest! Why did she always got in her way, always?

Elementary school:

'Nice job, Inoue-san!'

'Wow you're amazing!'

'Great job, Orihime'

Loly sat in her seat and watched how bunch of people surrounded a red-head. The teacher was complimenting her. Few students stood around her while she was laughing, in her hands she was holding a paper with 100% written on it with red pen, her orange hair long, silky flowing down her back, her face practically glowing. Then she cast an eye on her paper, 87%. The red head was a nuisance, whatever Loly did somehow she managed to do better. She knew that Orihime studied a lot to get those good grades. Loly already tried studying, and yet still couldn't surpass her. It was getting annoying, really annoying. Orihime was sweet, smart, petty. Loly growled.

'Why can't I be like her? I'm even better than her! She has that weird hair color and talks about things like little blue men! What does that even mean?!'

'Loly-chan, right? Are you okay?' Loly turned and saw a girl with huge yellow eyes standing beside her. Her purple hair reached her shoulders. Senna.

End of Flash Back.

Loly sighted and swept her bangs from her forehead head, they immediately returned back on her forehead, but she didn't care.

"Senna." She whispered. Now the girl Loly thought was weird and way too curious was a close friend. They shared some interests, goals. Like they both disliked her. Loly's reason was jealousy. 'Tsk. As if!' And Senna's. Well that one was hard to explain. 'I don't like her, I don't know why… I just don't…'

"Loly! Hey Loly! Wait up!"

"Hey Senna." Loly didn't even turned around to see who it was, and even if she would want to that it would be too late, the amber-eyed girl had already caught up with her and started chattering.

* * *

**Thank you for reading :) And the next chapter will be posted when this story will have 15 reviews ;)**

**I LOVE YOU ALL! -Tea**


End file.
